The Sunflower will continue to grow, as the Moon sets behind the earth
by mariannesinger16
Summary: The ending to Tokyo Ghoul, (so obvious spoilers) if Kaneki and Hide were meant to be a couple. WARNING: Contains yaoi/shounen-ai.


**A/N: So, I just finished Tokyo Ghoul, and I love it. There are a couple things that I would've done differently (like not having an emotional conversation OVER FUCKING COFFEE!) but it was the ending that inspired me for this. What if they done it, and had intended to make Kaneki and Hide a gay couple? ;)**

I was exhausted, and I felt like I could die at any minute. The last thing I could remember before waking up was bleeding out until I had lost consciousness, but when I opened my eyes, I saw that the bleeding had stopped.

I was in the familiar comforting walls of the coffee shop Anteiku, bringing to me a nostalgic and comforting feeling.

Footsteps could be heard in the dark, and a casual raspy voice spoke along with them.

"It's surprisingly hard to make coffee." Appearing through the shadows was a boy my age with sunflower-type hair, yellow eyes, and a welcoming smile. "Yo, Kaneki."

"Hide..."

I couldn't believe he was seeing me like this. I covered my ghoul eye, and felt tears of shame and rue run down my face, and soft whimpers escape my throat. Keeping this from him, my best friend, it felt like I had betrayed him.

"... Kaneki," the sunflower said gently. He pulled my hand from my eye and held it firmly as he used his free hand to make me look him in the eye. "I knew."

He continued to smile compassionately.

"... Hide," I choked as I let my head drop towards his chest.

* * *

He stared down at his coffee cup.

"... Whenever I looked at the people in Anteiku... I thought, everyone is so happy, and full of life." He glanced up at the counter. "And how great it was that you were up there with them. I'll be honest, I kinda felt left out."

I felt my heart slightly break. He was lonely? How had I not noticed my best friend was alone?

"... So I... I knew I probably wouldn't be of much, but I decided to help," he continued, smiling. "But seeing how things ended up like this, I guess there wasn't anything I could do in the end."

I looked down sightly.

"... Kaneki, don't blame yourself for this," he said, still smiling. "You've always done that. I'm your friend, I don't blame you for any of this. You know that, right?"

I smiled.

"Yeah..."

Hide kept his smile, but a negative emotion pinged in his dark yellow eyes.

"So how's Touka-chan?" he asked. "You know, your girlfriend?"

"She's not my girlfriend," I said calmly. "I'm pretty sure she likes me, but... She's not really my type."

He lost his smile as a glint of happiness appeared in his eyes.

"O-oh. Really?" He stood up and smiled again. "I'm not surprised, chicks dig celebrities like you." He covered his eye and made his voice sound like a pirate. "You're the Eye patch, Kaneki, me matie. Argh!"

A smile worked its way onto my face, and a laugh soon began to slip through it. It was the first time in what felt like forever that I felt happy. But I should have expected to be happy with Hide around.

To my horror, red liquid started to fatally leak from his side onto the floor. The blond struggled to stay standing, and eventually fell on his knees in his blood.

"H-Hide...?"

"... Ha... Ha ha... I guess I overdid it out there..."

I looked at my bandaged side, then to him.

"You-you didn't use your healers on me, did you?"

"I... screwed up just a bit out there..."

I bent down next to him, and caught him in my arms. He just continued to chuckle, being the embodiment of sunshine that he was.

"Hide..."

"Kaneki..." He grabbed my shoulders, and looked up at me with a smile, his eyes beaming with joy and loyalty. "... Let's go home."

To my shock, he pulled my shoulders down, and pressed his lips against mine. When they separated, he chuckled, trying to ignore the numbing pain I'm sure was biting his side.

"Let's go home..."

He fell out of my arms and onto my lap.

* * *

Anteiku went up in flames. I'd been staring down at Hide for several minutes, so how it caught fire is unknown to me. But I didn't care. Living without Hide would be meaningless.

A tear slipped from my ghoul eye and onto my friend. A smile then formed onto his face, bringing a smile to me as well.

"Hide..."

* * *

Seeing he was alive, I carried him out of the burning building with a blanket over him so he wouldn't breathe in the smoke. I heard footsteps behind me, but I didn't bother to turn around to see who it was. All that mattered then was getting my sunflower haired friend to safety.

After a few minutes of walking, the wind blew the blanket off of him, revealing him in my arms.

I took occasional glances at him to make sure he was still breathing, and kept walking forward when each time I saw he was.

This was it. I was leaving everyone. Touka-chan, Hinami-chan... everyone. And I didn't care. I only wanted to be with Hide, I wanted to protect him, I wanted to help him.

A helicopter hovered over us, making me stop in my tracks and look up.

I looked back down at Hide, who was barely hanging on, and smiled. A member of CCG came down in front of me.

"I surrender," I said. "You can have me. But you have to promise to save him."

The human nodded. My smile returned, and I looked back at Hide. I would never see him again, but it was worth it, knowing that he would be safe.

He slightly opened his eyes, and gripped my shirt.

"Kane... ki..."

I felt tears come down my pale face as a laugh escaped my smile. Groaning, he managed to lift his head up slightly as tears fell from his yellow eyes.

"You're gonna be okay, buddy."

"Kaneki," he moaned. "Kiss me goodbye, Kaneki...!"

I nodded and pressed my lips against his. My tears fell from my eyes onto his face, mixing in with his own tears. I wish the kiss wouldn't have ended, but sadly it had to.

"Don't forget me," I choked. "Okay?"

Hide chuckled.

"Like I could ever forget a kiss like that," he moaned. "Good... bye... Kaneki..."

He passed out again in my arms. I looked back up at the member of CCG.

"I surrender."

 **A/N: I do not believe Hide died at the end of Tokyo Ghoul. I believe he just passed out due to major blood loss, and Kaneki turned himself in so they could help him. And now, before I end this, I should probably leave off saying I don't dislike the pairing Kaneki x Touka. I think Touka's pretty, and very badass. I just like Hide more. Please review!**


End file.
